


Together we can Fix this

by JohnnysSmile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lightsabers, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnysSmile/pseuds/JohnnysSmile
Summary: "That's not how you construct lightsabers."They stare at each other for a few moments. Rey is too proud to ask for his help. And why would he give it, anyway? She had already admitted her reasons for building this saber; to kill him. But Ben is too proud not to help her.





	Together we can Fix this

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick idea I had. Hope you enjoy it.

Rey feels the Force Bond happening while trying to put together her broken Lightsaber. She shivers at the thought of Kylo Ren seeing her struggles, but has no time to do anything before he is there, standing right in front of her. 

She doesn't look up right away. Her hands clench around the parts of the hilt, as if it could somehow protect her. There is a snort; she doesn't know what to make of it. But it makes her look up. 

The Supreme Leader is standing tall in a new outfit, but not one that would be appropriate for his title. All of his attention is on her, and she thinks he, too, must be alone. His eyes are boring into her hands, into what they're holding, with a blank stare. Then they flicker up to hers. 

Rey immediately relaxes a bit. Maybe she expected to feel threatened or hated. How foolish of her. Ben could never look at her that way. 

"So you took it," he finally speaks, and she is thankful. Thankful that it didn't have to be her. Thankful that he is not talking about what she feared. 

"How else was I supposed to defeat you?" 

His lips twitch, and then curl up into a smirk. It astonishes Rey. _That_ , she did not expect at all.

She feels her cheeks start burning and turns back at her lightsaber, trying to hide any possible blushing. Why she felt that way, she didn't know. 

"It's broken." 

For a brief moment, Rey considers replying sarcastically at his obvious statement. But then she realizes what he meant to say was how would she defeat him, if her lightsaber was broken. 

"It's not going to be. By the time I find you." 

She doesn't see it thinks time; the smirk. But she is almost certain she hears it. 

"Are you looking for me?" 

Her hands halt. She looks up, without raising her head, and the most she can see is his stomach. In that moment, Rey can't decide whether she likes the fact he is so tall she can't see anything higher, or hates it. But she doesn't raise her head one bit, keeping it focused on the floor. She doesn't want to let him see her face. She's too scared it might betray her. But she can't help her eyes darting upwards, trying to find the source of the deep voice that comes shakingly through the bond. 

Rey decides not to respond. Maybe he'll just go away. Or maybe he'll stop bothering her, if she just ignores him. So she starts working on her lightsaber once more. Seconds pass, and her hopes are already refuted. 

"You're doing it wrong," she hears his voice tickling her ears, as if he is right next to her. As if he isn't lighyears away. 

Rey almost snaps, slamming the broken saber on the floor. She can tolerate many things, but being called inefficient is not one of them. 

"That's not how you construct lightsabers." 

They stare at each other for a few moments. Rey is too proud to ask for his help. And why would he give it, anyway? She had already admitted her reasons for building this saber; to kill him. But Ben is too proud not to help her. 

He squats down, right in front of her, and holds out his hands. Both of them. The palms turned towards the ceiling in a similar fashion to the throne room. But this time he isn't asking for her to join him. He is asking to join her, in her efforts to built his grandfather's lightsaber. 

Rey hesitates. She doesn't know what to make of the offering. Doesn't know whether she should trust him. But then Ben closes his eyes, and she realizes she's not the one at his mercy. He is. He is becoming vulnerable in front of her so that she can allow herself to relax. Sure, her weapon is broken and she is practically unarmed, but she can see his lightsaber nowhere. 

With a slight trembling, she reaches out and places her hands gently on top of his. And then she feels it . Just what she needs to do. It rushes through her, through the bond, trough their fingers touching. She closes her eyes too, fully immerging to the task at hand. 

The two pieces and all the smaller ones she had managed to break off start levitating. Of course. A weapon of the Force couldn't be made by human hands. 

Rey just barely feels like she has gotten the hang of it, when Ben's hands disappear under hers. She doesn't open her eyes, but rather keeps on going, finishing what they started together. She doesn't need his help anymore, and maybe that's why he left. 

Perhaps now it would be a lot harder for her to actually do what she intended on doing with this saber.


End file.
